imperialodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Crune
Beta Crune are one of the founding members of the Crune Empire, and native to the planet Raywill. Due to their inability to breath oxygen, Beta Crune are often seen wearing a breathing mask. Beta Crune are the genetic twins of the Millione. History For a few thousand years, Beta Crune developed in several independent countries, evolving dozens of unique languages and customs. Beta Crune often engaged in warfare during these times, and some of the most skilled tacticians forged vast empires across Raywill. Early Beta Crune astronomers observed the nearby planet Yu and concluded it was capable of life, stirring some controversy through most Beta Crune cultures. As technology developed the Beta Crune eventually made radio contact with the Alpha Crune of Yu. While the Alpha Crune were eager for physical contact, the Beat Crune were much more wary about alien visitors. For nearly a hundred years contact continued with the Alpha Crune before physical first contact was made. The Beta Crune governments devolved into political posturing, with a few skirmishes fought between rival nations. Eventually, with the help of the Alpha Crune, the governments of Raywill united and the joined with the Alpha, giving birth to the Crune Empire. Their joined efforts were turned to interstellar travel and exploration, where the Beta Crune flourished, and quickly populated nearby worlds. Customs Although warfare was prevalent through their history, the Beta Crune are also a peaceful and charitable people. Most early religions did not survive the test of time, with the majority of Beta Crune cultures focusing on societal oneness and economic building. As members of the Crune Empire, the Beta Crune comprise a majority of military personal, scientists, and laborers. Although politically powerful, only a minority of Beta Crune choose a career in politics, opting for community level civic service instead. Beta Crune are also extremely athletic, with more developed and professional sports than most other species. Conversely, most Beta Crune art forms such as music and dance are comparably lacking, probably because of a high emphasis on physical strength rather than cultural expression. Naming Conventions Like so many others, the Beta Crune grew from many different cultures, countries, and languages, which is reflected in their naming convention. And also like so many others, the first name is given to an individual, and the last name is inherited. Because Beta Crune can produce multiple sounds simultaneously, the below names are the best approximation possible. Physiology Beta Crune stand between seven and eight feet tall depending on gender. Males have purprle or turquoise skin, while females have varying shades of grey skin. Beta Crune have elongated skulls with double think craniums which allow them to ram enemies with their heads. Beta Crune have solid white eyes, webbed ears, and their mouths are "frowning" shaped. Their nose is a soft pallet of skin with sensitive nodes which allow them to smell. Beta Crune have exeptionally skinny bodies complete with three digits on their hands and feet. Their legs are backward hinged, and at times Beta Crune might even walk on all fours. The Beta Crune have an average lifespan of 180-200 years. They have green blood, and a highly active metabolism that requires nearly seven thousand calories a day. Beta Crune do not require as much sleep as other species, needing as little as two hours a day. However, they must hibernate for at least a two week period each year. Beta Crune breath a combination of noble gasses, but cannot breath oxygen. They are the genetic twins of Millione. Category:Biology